


Worked Up

by tempus_mutatio



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, Knotting, M/M, Omega Castiel, Possessive Dean, Rough Sex, Self-Lubrication, Size Kink, Top Dean, Twink Castiel, goading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 13:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9386432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tempus_mutatio/pseuds/tempus_mutatio
Summary: "Oh no," he admonishes, swatting the hands away, "No touching."Castiel loves nothing more than getting his Alpha worked up.





	

 

Castiel loves his Alpha. He loves how big Dean is - his broad, freckled shoulders and work-worn hands. His thick thighs and the slight softness of his belly. He especially loves the Alpha's huge cock and knot. Cas loves all six-foot-two inches of tanned skin and dense muscle. 

He also loves how careful Dean is around him, as if the older man is afraid that he'll break something in his large, capable hands. He speaks softly and kindly to Cas, looks him in the eye and asks him how he feels. He does his best to keep the Omega away from danger - wrapping a possessive arm around him if they encounter some drunk knothead who's running their mouth, stepping in front of him if there's a confrontation. Dean is careful not to smother him though, he always asks if he's doing alright, or if he should step back. He hesitates before pulling the Omega close, waiting for Castiel's O.K. But Dean can't help his designation, and Alpha instincts insist that he care for his mate in any way possible. 

He does this by cradling Cas in his strong arms, murmuring sweet pet names in the younger man's ear, complimenting his looks and waxing poetic about how smart Castiel is, how he could do so much better than some high school-dropout mechanic. He cards his fingers through dark hair and presses kisses to a furrowed brow. He tries his best to make sure Castiel is comfortable and has anything he needs to do whatever he pleases. If Castiel has a long day at work, he can always count on Dean to coax him into a bath, where the Alpha can wash his hair and tell him about some funny customers that come into the shop. 

Dean is so gentle with him in bed, too. He brushes reverent fingers all over the smaller man's body, following the touches with kisses. Castiel is prepped until he's begging, the Alpha lapping up his slick and fingering him open before sliding home slowly. He always waits longer than he needs to for Cas to adjust, and he moves much too casually for the Omega's liking. Dean likes to make love to Castiel, slow and sweet and heavy. 

But, nothing makes Castiel happier than when he can get his Alpha riled up to the point that all that careful consideration goes out the window. He moans filth into the open air of their bedroom, goads Dean on, teases him to the point of snapping. When Dean is particularly worked up, his hipbones leave bruises on Cas's plush ass from the force of his thrusts. The headboard will slam against the wall so loud that Castiel thanks every deity in existence that they have their own farmhouse on the edge of town. Dean will snarl and hiss and snap his teeth, grunting with every snap of his hips - and Cas loves it. This is one of those times.

* * *

 

"Hey handsome," Castiel purrs, sliding onto his Alpha's lap. Dean had just walked in the door from work and kicked off his shoes before falling onto the couch. Dean had called on his lunch and said he would be home later than usual. The garage had been swamped lately, and Dean had been putting in a lot of overtime just to stay on top of things. Often times, the Alpha was too tired to do much of anything before going to bed. 

Tonight, though, Castiel wanted to let his mate know how grateful his was for all of his hard work. What with Castiel being a kindergarten teacher, the O|mega was home all summer and had plenty of time to cook and garden. Today, he'd discovered one of the lingerie sets that he thought he'd lost in college. Luckily, the white baby doll and matching panties had still fit. Cas had put on a black garter belt and thigh-highs just in time for Dean's arrival. 

"Hey, yourself, gorgeous," the Alpha replies cheekily, eyes raking over his mate's body. "What's the occasion?" 

"No occasion, I just wanted to put on a little show for my _Alpha_ ," Castiel lets his tongue mold around the title, knowing that it never failed to get Dean going. Sure enough, the other man's eyes sparked with interest. 

"What do you have in mind?" 

Castiel winked and got to his feet, taking Dean's hand and pulling him towards the stairs. The Alpha followed eagerly, though he kept a respectable distance. 

"On the bed, please." Cas instructs, standing at the foot once they reach their room. He watches him settle back against the headboard before beginning his slow ascend up Dean's body. He starts at hos feet, pulling off mismatched work socks and tossing them to the floor. He can feel the weight of Dean's gaze as he continues upward, popping the button of Dean's Levi's. He drags them off and adds them to the growing pile. Dean lets out a quiet sound of disappointment when the Omega skips to his shirt, whipping it off quickly. 

Castiel marks each inch of his descent back down the Alpha's body with a wet kiss and the occasional hickey. He mouths at Dean's cock through his boxers, but moves on before he starts something he doesn't plan on finishing. Once he's completed his mapping of Dean's skin, he straddles the bigger man's hips and grinds down, hard. Dean lets out a dirty moan, hands moving to Cas's hips.

"Oh no," he admonishes, swatting the hands away, "No touching." Dean growls in protest, but obliges. Castiel takes this as his cue to start grinding himself against Dean's erection, slick soaking through his panties and Dean's boxer briefs. The Alpha is huffing, fingers twisted in the bedspread to keep himself from touching. Cas pauses in his ministrations to remove their underwear, which earns a sigh of approval from the man beneath him. 

He wastes no time lining Dean's cock up with his entrance, preparing to sink down. 

"N-no!" Dean barks, "You're not prepped, I'll hurt you," Cas smiles down at him. 

"You won't, I promise." He assures, before pulling out a decently sized plug. Dean gapes at him before the expression turns to one of rapture as the Omega sinks down in one quick motion. It does burn a little, but not enough to keep him from starting up a punishing rhythm before the Alpha can recover. "Shit, Cas. Fuck!" He moans, hips bucking up a little. 

Cas smirks and slams down quickly. 

"That all you got, baby? I know you can fuck me harder than that," he drawls, mock boredom evident in his tone. Dean gives a particularly harsh thrust at that, but it's still not enough. "Come on, Dean. At this rate it'll take hours for me to cum. Is that your plan? You're just gonna knot me and cross your fingers?" Dean whines at the notion of leaving his Omega unsatisfied and redoubles his efforts. His hands stay firmly planted on the bed as he bucks his hips wildly, trying to please his mate. 

"Honey, seriously, this is pathetic. I may as well just pull off and finish with one of my vibrators." The Alpha snarls and bolts upright, rolling them and pinning the Omega beneath him. With a flash of sharp canines, he hoists long legs over his shoulders and fucks in with enough force to rattle the bed frame. "Now we're getting somewhere," Cas grins, reaching for his own dick. 

That's the final straw. Dean smacks his hand away with a feral growl and begins fucking Castiel in earnest, the sound of skin smacking skin just as loud as their breathing. Cas can feel the beginnings of Dean's knot starting and it's already catching on his rim. Dean thrusts a dozen or so more times before he starts whimpering, grinding desperately against Castiel, trying to work his knot in. 

"Come on, babe, it's ok," Castiel soothes, rubbing Dean's biceps in an attempt to help him relax. With a pop and a loud groan, it slips in and expands to its full size.  Dean murmurs apologies into Cas's neck because he knows it must burn, and Cas just pets his hair and clenches down around Dean's dick, causing  it to spill inside him. The feeling of being so full is too much and Cas arches into Dean with a quiet cry,  eyes squeezing shut as he orgasms. 

When they both relax and move into a more comfortable position, Dean huffs with irritation. 

"Cas, you gotta stop working me up like this. Last time, it took almost an hour for my knot to go down,"

He was answered by a rumbling snore.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr as @fvckingcastiel - I post drabbles there and reblogs are Castiel and Destiel-centric


End file.
